With the deepening in lack of energy sources, studies for recovering energy from used products have been made. The most representative energy recoverable product is waste tires. When the waste tires are pyrolyzed, products of oil of 50 wt %, gas of 10 wt %, carbon of 30 wt %, and iron core of 10 wt % are generated, which have a great effective value as an energy source and a recycling resource.
In general, energy recovery techniques using waste tires are classified into a dry distillation incinerating scheme and a pyrolysis scheme.
The dry distillation incinerating scheme has a problem that a mass process is difficult, the initial cost of equipment is great, and secondary pollutants are produced by the incineration.
In the pyrolysis scheme, it is ideal that the pyrolytic reaction temperature in a reactor is in the range of 380° C. to 400° C., but much time is taken to reach a proper reaction temperature at the time of pyrolyzing the waste tires in the reactor. Particularly, the temperature maintenance is not effective to deteriorate the quality of oil. In addition, when remainders produced in the course of pyrolysis are secured to inner walls of the reactor or a transfer mechanism to generate scales, the thermal conductivity of the reactor may be deteriorated, thereby causing a critical defect in operation of the transfer mechanism in the reactor.
Conclusively, the development of a pyrolysis reactor that can maintain the optimal reaction temperature in the reactor and minimize the formation of scales of remainders is very important in pyrolytic oiling equipment using waste tires, but a pyrolysis reactor having solved the above-mentioned problems does not come to the market yet.